my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
OHA Side Story: Blossoming Light
---- Miranda shuffled uncomfortable on the heels of her feet as she stood in the middle of the Bell Mall. She looked down at her watch and smiled softly at her own time-keeping. At least she got here a few minutes early but the rest of her seemed messy. In the rush and panic Miranda didn't do her hair and make-up like she had planned and instead stood in a plain white t-shirt and denim dungarees. Her black tights seemed out of place and her black pumps with a white ribbon seemed worse. Like usual, Miranda housed her hair up in a scrunchie, this time it was white. "At least you brought money and a bag," Miranda said to herself as she stared at her bag and purse inside. She had planned this day since she was told about it from Tali yet here she was unprepared, she sighed softly. What are mess you have gotten yourself into Miranda. Tali strolled down the streets, headed for the Bell Mall, clad in the fancier of her casual attire. Her purple hair was straightened out of their natural locks, now reminiscing of purple waterfall, cascading freely down her shoulders and back and upon her head rested a black beret´for added flair. She wore a white shirt, covered by an unzipped, black leather jacket, a simple grey skirt and knee-high stockings, accentuated by her pristine white heels with a bit of a "ribbon" on the tip. Tali felt happy this moment, but also a bit nervous. Looking back at how she had expressed herself, it became clearer to her how her phrasing could be interpreted that Tali had asked Miranda on a date. While she did not lament the idea, she feared that maybe it would make Miranda uneasy or uncertain of where they stood. SHe had just managed to garner Miranda as a friend, she did not want to risk squandering it just yet. Tali walked through the automatic doors leading in to the mall. It didn't take long for her to find Miranda. As they had agreed she stood patiently waiting at the center. As she got closer, Tali noticed Miranda's less than flattering looks, not in that she didn't look good, but that she didn't accentuate her own looks to their proper heights. Maybe this would not be as hard as she thought. If she came like this, she must believe it to be a mere girls-night thing... right? Tali strolled up towards Miranda, making no effort to scare or prank her, but waved her arm to signal her arrival. "Heya, Randa. I hope that I haven't been keeping you waiting?" Miranda shook her head. "Of course not, I just got here," 20 minutes ago she refused to add. Taking a look up and down Tali, Miranda felt afraid. She knew she was a state and next to Tali she would only look worse. Miranda could only think of her mother shaking in fear at the sight. With some effort she pushed her thoughts to the side and smiled. "I hope you don't mind but I have a few places I need to go to gather some... stuff," she said, leaving most of the information in the cool breeze coming from the doors opening and closing with the constant stream of costumers. "Of course not. So long as you don't mind my tagging along." Tali said with a smile and a tilt of the head. "Let's pick up your stuff first then, and later we can do something else, maybe catch a dinner at one of the restaurants or diners?" Tali asked, trying not to pry on what it was that Miranda wanted to buy in case that it was something secretive. "If it would be alright with you also, would you maybe like to come with me as we go through some other stores too?" "I think that is only fair," she said agreeing. As such she started to head towards the craft store. During the travel, seeing as it was upstairs, Miranda was humming to herself as well as checking in her book. She didn't know how to start another conversation up so instead kept herself occupied by looking from her book, to Tali, to the store. Tali noticed Miranda's inability to start up a conversation, feeling a bit worried. She had little issue to make conversation during their time at the beach, so what changed here? Could it be the relative privacy of it? Was it something else? Tali made her best effort to try and start something up, trying to act casual and innocent. "So, what kind of stores do you have in mind? Maybe some tech, or maybe something fashionable? Maybe something for someone special in your life?" Tali jested. Miranda had been fine with the other questions but the last put her off guard, she dropped her book rather suddenly and wet flush. "Uh, no, well, you see, erm, I was," she was a mess as she flapped her hands in all directions and her mind refused to work. Too late did Tali realize her mistake. "I'm sorry, Randa. I was just trying to be funny." She apologized while rubbing her neck. "I am so used to these kinds of jokes, I didn't think... I'm sorry." Tali spoke solemnly as she reached down and picked up the dropped book, taking care as to not peek in it, just in case, as she silently handed it back. Miranda put her hands together and took the book off Tali. "Tha-nks..." she muttered. Of course it was a joke, why did she react so fast and so wildly at the comment. She was silent for a bit before she answered Tali's question. "A material store. I wish to make a new costume." Tali immediately brightened up. "Oh? The one I've seen you drawing on? Interesting. So, if I may ask, what do you need to get for it?" Tali asked, doing her best to not rely on her old manner of humor. Flicking back on pages of the book she stopped and showed Tali a small list, most of it containing different colours of cloth. It had small details of what it was for as well as some odd technologic stuff that Miranda told Tali she would pick up later for a support student.' Tali looked over the detail of the work and was nothing short of amazed, though she made the effort to not gesticulate her amazement. "Great work as always, Randa. This puts my outfits, and many of your previous designs to shame. You have a real talent for this." Tali spoke before leaning back, her wrist on her hip. "You are a bit of a jack of all trades, eh? Top tier in studies, hero in the making, and add designer to that?" Tali said with sincere pride for the girl. It was at a moment like this when a thought reoccured to her, yet she swiftly swatted it away because it felt slightly inappropriate to think such things yet. Miranda softly laughed at that. "You say such kind things but I wouldn't think so myself. Griselle beats me all the time in studies, I am certainly no hero and my mother has simply taught me how to make clothes as a way to help me." Tali mentally sighed at Miranda's inability to take a compliment. "So you got help to become a great designer, no fault in that. I wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for Uncle Atem's teachings. As for Griselle, no shame in being outsported in academics. Doesn't take away from your genious though. And no, you are no hero. But neither am I, or Zenji, or Griselle. And If nothing else..." Tali spoke while pushing strands of hair behind her ear. "At least you're a hero to me." Tali spoke sweetly. Miranda smiled, Tali's kind comments finally being accepted. "Thank you Tali, you are amazing yourself. No only did you prove your the best student in our class during the Sports Festival," she paused, choosing her next words carefully before shaking her head. "But you even put up with me when others have given up!" Tali was a bit surprised by the choice of words, but made no mention or sign of it. She giggled. "Rest assured Miranda, I am not giving up any time soon. So long as you want me to stick around, I will." Tali spoke with a hand on Miranda's shoulder. She looked ahead and noticed a sign for a shop dedicated to all sorts of materials. "Is this the shop, or is it someplace else?" Miranda hadn't really been noticing that they were moving in any direction as her focus was spent looking and talking to Tali but look at the front shop she smiled. It was a common sight with the usual Wools 'n' Knits sign a blaze despite it still being sunny. She simply nodded as she walked towards the shop, clearly in her element. "I need mainly blue and purple materials..." she muttered before looking at Tali. "This shouldn't take too long!" "Take your time." Tali answered as she followed her in. While Miranda went from wall to wall to seek her materials, Tali looked around, confounded on how any of these bolts of cloth could be turned into that outfit Miranda had shown. Out of her element as she may be, she still enjoyed looking over various cloths for their feeling and look, considering which she should pick up for her own costume. After picking the assortments of materials and other thins such as threads Miranda turned round to find Tali confused. She smiled softly, in some ways happy to see Tali confused, and she walked over. "Do you want some help?" she asked. Tali looked over at Miranda, her face scrunched up. "Maybe? I am trying to decide on the materials for the Costume you drew up for me. It's just..." Tali grabbed two bolts of sea blue fabric and the scrunch was real. "Why is this fabric more expensive than the other? I don't get it! There is barely any difference in the shades, and the feel is just about the same, so why is this infernal bolt so much more expensive?! Are they trying to rip me off?" Miranda laughed softly at Tali reaction, it reminded her of herself when she first went here with her mother. "They are different types of materials and differently made. It's most likely to do with their strength," Miranda started. She went for a bit before stopping, laughing at herself. "Sorry the short answer is for your dress the cheaper cloth will be just fine, the expensive cloth is usually used for designer clothes, hence the price tag!" "Ludicrous is what it is!" Tali exclaimed before sighing and just picking up the cheaper cloth and then some various similarly shaded whites, again infuriated when she noticed the variously printed price tags. "Well, I got what I wanted. Do you have what you came for?" Miranda nodded as she guided her way through the small crowd towards the register with Tali. As she paid her price she waited for Tali to finish up. "How about we go to one of your stores so we can take turns, I don't wanna bore you when I geek out!" Tali laughed. "Don't get me started on my own geekdom then, girl. I was thinking that my shops would be last so that you are free to leave if you wanted to? One is a true geekshop and the other is... well..." Tali pointed towards the sign that directed into a shop dedicated to women's clothing. Rather fancy ones at that, yet the things that stood out most, as it was abundantly showed off at the windows, were their grand selection of undergarments. "I-uh... I don't want to feel like I am dragging you with me through something like that. But if you are certain, then maybe that other geek shop I talked about?" Miranda nodded. "I just geeked over some random piece of cloth and nearly told you the history behind it, I think you are alright to geek a little," she winked. It seemed like all her previous anxiety over today had melted away. "Thanks, Randa." This way then." She gestured as she led the way towards a game shop. But not any Game Shop. A minature figure table-top game shop. The shop reeked of various paints and unpackaged pieces of plastic and metal, and around the shop wandered some of the most stereoptypical nerds one could think of as they discussed fantasy lore, the stats of their figurines and got a little too into the battles between them. Jokingly Tali leaned towards Miranda and said: "Breathe it in girl. This is where parents hopes for their children comes to die." "Tali!" exclaimed a voice behind the counter. It was a rather overweight man just a few years older than her. "How is my best girl holding up?" He asked, his voice smoother than a ton of melted butter. "Kai, you're back!" She replied, going up. They pumped their arms in cross, all while chanting: "Push, Divide and Conquer!" And then finished off with a slap to the face. They both laughed at it, but then Tali reminded herself of Miranda's presence. Flabbergastedly, she tried to explain it, not finding the words, eventually just settling for: "It's a thing." Words could not express what she had just witnessed Tali do. "Tali you may be a bigger nerd that the Nerd Squad at school," she joked but she wasn't sure if this was more so reality. It didn't seem to fill the picture Miranda had painted of Tali and she wasn't sure what exactly slapping a person in a face could ever mean as a joke. More questions were filling her head than answers so Miranda laughed, waving to the figure known as Kai. Kai gave Tali a sly look. "Is this the one? Hey there, I-" he cut himself off when Tali shot him a glare that screamed: 'I will neuter you if you proceed with that sentence.' "Miranda this is Kai. He was the one who introduced me to the hobby. Now, on to business! I heard some new Sea-Empress units had been released and I would like a few models, please. That and the paint package." "Which ones? There were 6 models released." "SIX!? Give me two of all!" He just nodded at that and went off to pick up the products behind the storage door. Tali was practically bouncing with giddyness. "Sorry about this nerdiness, Randa. I just get so easily excited about this stuff. You know... before I decided on becoming a hero, I wanted to be an entrepreneur, to make and sell miniatures like these. Still kind of do actually. I spend countless hours at night drawing up stories and looks and stats." She spoke as she looked around the store as if it were a candy shop. "I hope you don't mind this part of me?" Miranda shook her head, silent for a few moments. "Griselle, Zenji and me do a weekly Dungeons and Dragon game. Katsuro used to came but since he left we are done a member. Been a bit awkward just the three of us but it has been fun. So no, it just makes you much more nerdy than I first believed," she said with such certainty though she was much quieter than normal. Tali somewhere knew that she had messed up, but she tried to pretend like she hadn't. Kai came back with a little receipt and a proof of purchase, but not wares. "Where is the stuff?" Tali asked, feeling that she might be getting pranked. Kai if anyone should realize that she would want her wares at hand when it was this exciting to her. "I just figured that you wouldn't want to haul all those things around during your night out, so I am going to send it to your usual location, together with a bill for you to pay. You can thank me later." He said. Tali was about to protest, but knew that he was correct. "Thank you, Kai. You know me better than I do sometimes." She spoke as she turned around. Part of her wanted to stay and nerd out, but the stronger part knew she had to appease Miranda right now. "Shall we proceed?" She asked as she left the store, expecting Miranda to follow right behind. Before Miranda had the chance to speak or follow, Kai halted her. "Take care of Tali, ok? She may seem strong, but she can be very uncertain and worried." Was all he said as he walked away to one of the tables where there was a debate regarding rules. Miranda blinked twice, standing for a while with a blank stare. Did he mistake me for her girlfriend? she turned to Tali and blushed. She was amazed anyone would mistake that and ran to catch up with Tali. "Your friend is nice," Miranda said simply before changing the subject entirely. "Where to next? Or shall we swap again and go to another shop on my list?" Tali was still uncertain of what Miranda would think of her after this incident. Yet she tried to play it off, but the worry was gnawing on her ceaselessly. "After that... *cough* incident, I believe it is only fair that you get to choose our next stop. Where do you want to go now?" Tali asked. Miranda held in a laugh in fright it would seem rude and thought for a second. "Well we can get some cakes or we can keep going to the gadget store Bezten recommended to me so I can buy some more materials for my costume," she didn't mind which so she turned to Tali, expecting her to choose. Tali was about to speak when she felt her stomach make a soft sound. "Well, uhm, I suppose that I am getting a bit peckish. If it all the same to you, maybe we could stop by for a bite?" Tali asked, feeling most tempted with the idea of munching on some cakes and tarts. The more she thought about it, the more her mouth watered. Miranda smiled, pushing through the crowd once more to go downstairs to the food court. She held onto Tali's hand as she pulled towards the small cake shop with some outside tables. As she entered the bakery it was filled with a lot pastel colours, mainly pink and purple, but the main part was a large glass window with an assortment of sweets, cakes and tarts all laid out to see. Miranda ducked down to peer into the glass, a small smile on her face as she gawked at the creations before her. "I don't think I can choose one," she turned to Tali for some advice. Tali smiled widely at the sight of all the pastry delights, only snapped out of her suggary stupor at the sound of Miranda's voice. Tali figured that this could be an ideal opportunity to sell herself in with Miranda, her smile turning softer and sweeter, much like the sweets before them. "Pick more than one then. Pick whatever strikes your fancy. Don't worry about the cost, I'll stand for the bill." Normally Miranda would jump at the chance of a free meal but it was different with Tali. "I kindly refuse, you are not paying for my sweet bill and I can't exactly stand all day. I'll just get my favourite sweet," she smiled before changing the subject so Tali couldn't press. "You have an idea on what you are eating?" Tali had already pointed at four different pastries and tarts by the time Miranda had given her answer. "Oh? Well, that's fine, more money for my treats then." She said with a humorous smirk and a wink as she pointed at two more suggary treats before finishing up with a small peach smoothie. Tali then walked up towards the counter, waiting for her turn to pay for her items. Miranda couldn't help but laugh at Tali as she too stood in waiting to order and pay, she tapped Tali on the shoulder until a lone figure left the kitchen, freezing her in action. Miranda said nothing and stared at the blonde headed figure before her. She walked over to the machine and started to make Tali's smoothie.